Center of My Universe
by LilyMT-chan
Summary: Full summary inside. Jezebel meets the Cullens, but instantly falls for one of thier enemies, thus creating a war between the two clans.
1. Me Against the World

**Summary: Jezabel and Rosary are tired of the harassment they receive at Forks High. Goths aren't welcomed in the small town's hierarchy. Jezabel, poor and living on the streets after her parents kicked her out of the house, dreams of becoming a vampire after she met some in Alaska one summer. When the Cullens come to town, Jezabel's world turns upside down, finding love in one of the vampire families enemies. Now, with the Cullens trying to kill her lover, Jezabel finds herself in deep peril once getting mixed up in the vampire wars fighting for their loved ones.**

Chapter One: Me Against the World

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Using my fingers, careful not to get my new black fishnet elbow gloves dirty, I poked the tuna surprise the lunch lady just plopped on my lunch tray In disgust. I swear it moved.

"Hey, Witch Bitch, move it or lose it. Some people actually want to eat!" Someone called from behind me. I turned to glare at whoever had spoken. Today, my eyes were the color of red rubies. Mike Newton flinched as my gaze fell on him. Ah, so he was the culprit. Red contact lenses always do the trick. I left the line without paying—today my lunch was free. As I turned to start walking to my table, I saw them. There, sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria, in _my_ table, sat five new people.

"Aw, hell no," I swore as I stalked over to them. Everyone seemed to avoid them, like they do with me. But they were nothing like me. As I neared my table, the five of them looked up, alarmed by my approach. I slammed my tray down on the table, pissed that they had to take my table—the only one where I could get some privacy—and put my hands on my hips.

Their eyes traveled down my outfit—my long-sleeved corset with the purple lace criss-crossing down the middle and lace hanging down from the ends of the sleeves in a bundle, my fabric mini-skirt with the ruffle ends and purple ribbons criss-crossing all the way around, and my lacey, leather, knee-high, high heel boots. My blood red lipstick, eyeshadow, and eyes completed the look.

As they stared at me, I stared back. They were all so different, yet so similar. On my right was a muscular guy with dark, curly hair. Sitting next to him was a tall blonde. Her hair was gently wavy and the color of spun silk in which cascaded down her back. Next was a bronze-haired boy. Lanky with untidy hair. Next to him was a tall and lean, yet still muscular, honey-blonde. Next to him was a pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair. She was cute and small. I almost wanted to…never mind.

They were all pale, with golden eyes, and very beautiful. But so not Goth. Even with that said, I still sat down.

"Well, since you guys are obviously new here and probably haven't met anyone, I'll let you sit her for today. But this is _my _table. Get it, got it, good."

I said as I started shoveling in my food, trying not to taste. The stench was already unbearable.

None of them talked. None of them ate. None of them moved. They just sat there and watched me. I'm not even sure if they breathed.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of tuna surprise.

"Well, it's just that…we aren't used to people coming up and talking to us. Especially in that way. Everyone usually avoids us," the pixie one explained. Her voice reminded me of a tinkle. It almost tickled listening to her talk. Okay, that was cheesy.

"Well, I'm not like everyone else, as you can probably tell," I said, gesturing to my attire. "You people don't look very scary to me."

The bronze haired one smirked.

"What? Look, I don't care if you're human, serial killers, werewolf, vampire or demon. Nothing scares me." Kicking back my chair, I stood up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed my empty chair. "So if you must kill me, do it soon. It's not like I got much to live for."

And with that, I grabbed the apple from the muscular one's tray and walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't know then, about them, although I should've got it right away. I never gave it a thought. I really didn't care much about life anymore. Not after what happened 6 years ago. It was just pointless to care.

**A/N If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please tell me. I happily take suggestions. Thank you.**


	2. That's What You Get

Chapter Two: That's What You Get

_ No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final_ score.  
_ And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

My metal locker door slammed in my face, my fingers moving out of the way just in time, escaping the tragedy of having them stuck between the locker and the locker door. I looked up only to find Tyler Crowley's sneering face looking at me, a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"Just seeing how you were doin'."

"No you aren't. You just nearly broke my fingers!"

"I thought you like pain?"

"Just because I dress in black does not mean I like pain. Stop stereotyping! Not all Goths are the same, retard."

"Oh, right through the heart," he mocked as he placed his palms over his heart and pretended to look hurt.

"Good," I grunted, opening my locker up again. He slammed it closed again.

"Leave me alone," I growled. I couldn't believe I had a crush on him Freshmen year. Yes, I, the Wiccan Goth girl, had a crush on Tyler Crowley. Don't believe me? Good. Its better that way. He's jerk, a low-life, with nothing buy destruction on his mind, just like every other human in this school, town, state, _world_. And I have the luxury of spending my pathetic life with them. Lovely.

Vampires rule.

Just saying.

Tyler moved behind me, making me wonder if he was actually going to listen to me. But he spun me around and smashed my back against the lockers. The others students around us took notice, but when they realized that I was the one being bullied, they turned back to what they were doing.

"Let. Me. Go." I snarled.

"Feisty. I like. How about you and me have a little fun? What do you say?"

"No thanks." There are other reasons why I no longer had a crush on Tyler, other than the fact that he has "Rapist" scrawled on his future job listening. I just don't like boys. I use to, when I was young, tried getting back into it when I entered high school, but couldn't. The crush didn't last long anyways.

"Let her go," a musical voice ordered behind Tyler. I strained my neck to see who it was. That boy from lunch. The bronze one. Oh, and his entire family. Joy.

"Do you have a problem, Cullen. I would suggest not getting up in my business if I were you, considering your knew here," Tyler warned as he let go of me and turned to face them. He them spotted the biggest, uh, Cullen, and balked. "On second thought, I'm just going to let you guys off with a warning." I didn't understand why he was so scared of the big, muscular Cullen. Sure, he looks strong, but he also looks sort of…goofy. Loveable, in a way.

"Just leave her alone and I wont have to snap you like a twig," the big Cullen threatened. Tyler trembled and nodded before quickly scrambling away. Me, on the other hand, felt like giggling, but then realization hit. Tyler wanted to rape me. Gross. I had to be careful and Rosary should know about this. She would probably get all protective and have me sleep at her house for the rest of my life, which is fine with me, but I just didn't want to be a bother to her and her mother. I'd think of something.

"Thanks," I acknowledged as I smoothed out my straight, red hair. It was the one thing that wasn't black because I love the auburn color and how it flowed to the middle of my back. It matched my personality well.

"Are you okay?" The tinkley voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just brush it off and move on with my life." I tried sounding like I was strong and didn't let things like this get to me, but on the inside, I just wanted to curl up and cry. I could save that for tonight.

The tall, honey-blonde guy, who was standing farther away, gave me an odd look, like he understood how I was really feeling. That sent shivers down my spine. No one should know how I really was, besides the only family I had, Rosary. But she was away, in France. She left me for a whole three months for this foreign exchange student program thing. Rosary and her mom—the only family I have. Sad, isn't it? Rosary would be getting home today anyway.

"By the way, I'm Alice," the pixie said as she stepped forward cautiously, as if trying not to scare me away.

"Hi, Alice." Alice…what an adorable name. It suited her well.

"And this is my brother Edward, my sister Rosalie, her boyfriend, Emmett, and my boyfriend, Jasper." She introduced. I nodded at the last one.

"Jasper. I like that name." It was the name of a gem. A jasper comes in two colors—red and green. Red is for protection and green is for healing. My cross necklace has both. I'm not Christian or anything. It's an equal-armed cross, with a red rose (the red jasper stone) in the middle and its green (the green jasper stone) thorny vine wrapping around the cross. It hung on my neck by a red ribbon.

Alice smiled. "Me too." She stood there, beaming at me. After a long moment of silence had passed, I heard my voice cut through the quietness.

"Well, I should be going home by now. Bye." _Awkward_, I thought as I turned and walked away.

"Bye. See you tomorrow. I hope we can be friends!" Alice called after me. I picked up my pace and hurried out of the school.

_Yeah, so you can just dump me like all the others? I don't think so_, I thought with a sneer. Rosie was my only friend, and that was fine with me. Oh, and the Denali's in Alaska. They're the ones that made me want to be a vampire. Of course, I won't stick to their diet. I love animals—its part of being Wiccan. Wiccans are peaceful and love animals and the Earth. I trey having a good attitude about life, but humans just weigh that down.

I wished I could find someone to love…someone to love me. That's my wish for this world. This world will change. I'll make sure of it.

**Review?**


End file.
